1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control means for operating a heating element means that comprises a hot surface igniter for a gas furnace and to a new method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a combination of a heating element means that comprises a gas igniter for a gas furnace and is normally adapted to be operated by the continuous full-wave pulses of a certain high voltage alternating current source for a predetermined time period so as to provide a certain power output to the heating element means that provides a desired gas ignition function thereof, and control means that is operatively interconnected to the heating element means and has operating means for operating the heating element means with a certain repeating pattern of at least two complete full-wave pulses of a second source of high voltage alternating current for the predetermined time period when the second source has a higher voltage than the certain source so that the heating element means will not be adversely affected by the second source of higher voltage and will still provide the desired gas ignition function thereof in the predetermined time period. For example, see the Geary U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,128.
Also, see the Geary U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,711,628; 4,856,983 and 4,976,605 for similar hot surface ignition systems.